Cold Brothers
by Hael Storm
Summary: A short story about some Clans I made up. I am out of cats so if you want a cat in the story tell me who and what Clan


**Hey guys this is a story about 4 clans I made up/got from friends. The clans are FireClan, StormClan, CavernClan, and DriftClan. Most of the cats are mine except Blueheart and Nightfall (I got them from TheDogzLife)**

"Who is going to get him?" a silver-blue cat meowed.

"Who? Goldstorm?" a tortoise shell tom responded.

"No Sunpelt, Redeye…Of course Goldstorm" the she-cat responded.

"Fine Blueheart I will" Sunpelt shot back.

"How were you two ever mates?" A large gray tom laughs, a he walks up to the pair.

"Oh be quite Iceeye is not like you and Stormheart never got angry!" Blueheart shot back.

"Just go get Goldstorm Blueheart." Iceeye responded calmly.

"Fine, fine, I am going." Blueheart muttered.

"Sunpelt I need to talk with you." Iceeye says in a stressed voice.

"Okay…what is it Iceeye?" Sunpelt replied uncertainty.

"It is about FireClan and StormClan."

"…What about them?"

"This is the fifth time this MOON they have fought."

"The battles are not large scale and all of the cats recover if they get wounds."

"No, that is false and you know it Sunpelt."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because Goldstorm just died from wounds he got!"

"True…But what can we do to stop them?"

"I do not know…Something… A sign to the medicine cats maybe?"

"Even the Medicine cats are at war Sunpelt! That will not work."

"Then what Iceeye?"

"Frozenpaw and Icepaw."

"What?! NO! Iceeye, they are not ready to learn about their powers!"

"We have no other choice Sunpelt, I will go to Frozenpaw and you can go to Icepaw"

"Fine but if it goes bad it is your fault."

"Okay Sunpelt good bye"

"Good bye"

"Hey Sunpelt" Blueheart meowed startling Sunpelt

"Hey Blueheart" Sunpelt responded

"Where is Iceeye going?"

"To Frozenpaw."

"WHAT!"

"Only they can stop the battles between StormClan and FireClan"

"No there has to be another way!"

"He is set on his plan. He has also brought me into this."

"How?"

"I have to go to Icepaw and tell him the same thing."

"Flamepaw will unhappy once he learns about there power."

"Yes he will but his time will come."

"Fine, go to Icepaw, but we will surely fall if they can not handle it yet."

"I know my love. I will see you soon."

"Okay Sunpelt"

**Frozenpaw's POV**

"Okay Frozenpaw go get some sleep, you will need it for tomorrow." Meowed a lithe she-cat

"But I need to be at Goldstorm's vigil Nightfall, he was my mentor after all." Frozenpaw meowed back.

"I knowFrozenpaw but you have to get some sleep. You were hurt very badly in the battle." Nightfall responded. "Beside Blazestar has already said he will put the vigil to tomorrow night."

"Okay Nightfall. See you in the morning."

**Nightfall's POV**

"Thank you for sending him to his nest Nightfall." Iceeye breathed into Nightfall's ear.

"It is fine, is it okay if I ask why you are going to walk in Frozenpaw's dream?"

"I am sorry, but this is something that no one can help him on."

"Okay, Iceeye?"

"Yes?"

"Are they rising?"

"…Yes. How do you know?"

"I can fell it in the wind, it is the middle of Greenleaf and all of the prey is hiding." "Iceeye?"

**Frozenpaw's POV**

"Night Icepaw"

"Night Frozenpaw"

As I fall asleep I instantly now I will not have a good night sleep. A large Gray tabby tom is waiting for me as soon as I open my eyes.

"W…Who are you?"

"My name is Iceeye, and I am your fathers father."

"Oh why have you come to me?"

"You have a great power within you."

"What is it?"

"Something that can end the war between FireClan and StormClan. It can also help us in the war to come."

"A war with who?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"Can you at least tell me the prophecy?"

"Fine…_ When the Storm freezes and the Fire cools, the four the will rise to save the clans._

"So I am a cold brother?"

"Yes."

"What about Icepaw and Flamepaw?"

"That is not something you do not need to concern yourself with."

"But-"

"This is something you do not need to concern yourself with know go back to sleep."

"Fine Iceeye."

"Good bye."

"Okay good bye."

_The Next Morning_

"Morning Icepaw, I had a really weird dream last night!" Frozenpaw exclaimed.

"So did I, but I bet you were not visited by StarClan!" Icepaw replied.

"I was, I was visited by Iceeye and he told me…Huh I just forgot what he said to me."

"Well Sunpelt told me…why did I just forget what he said?"

"Because it is not something you should be telling everyone in FireClan." Goldstorm commands as he appears in spirit form.

"Goldstorm! You are back!" Frozenpaw gasps.

"Yes I am, Icepaw, Frozenpaw. This power is something that you will have to not tell anyone. In your dreams, StarClan will teach you your power, but in your normal life you will not remember it until you have to use it. Do you understand?"

"Yes Iceeye." Frozenpaw quickly responds.

"Yes Iceeye." Icepaw follows.

"Very good. I must go now, good bye." Goldstorm says as he disappears.

"Blazestar! Blazestar! StormClan is coming to attack the camp." Redeye yowls as he races into the camp.

"What?" Frozenpaw mutters as he starts to fully wake up. "StormClan, is coming to attack?" Now fully awake he rushes to wake Icepaw and Flamepaw. "Icepaw, Flamepaw! StormClan is attacking!"

**Cliffhanger. Will StarClan tell the cold brothers there power now? Or will they what till after the battle? Watch for the next chapter to find out. Also if you want a cat of yours in the story just ask and give a description of it. Also choose the clan please. **


End file.
